Generic
by Chumunga64
Summary: Hanta Sero is worried that he's doesn't deserve to be in Class 1A, luckily Setsuna is there to get him out of his funk


***This is a sort of Semi-Sequel to my previous work "Bakugou needs dating advice. You don't need to read that to understand this however.***

Hanta Sero was facing a quandry.

He was sitting in his dorm room, watching a classic movie with his girlfriend snuggling into him yet he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Did he deserve to be in the position he was in right now? UA Academy is the breeding ground for the future heroes that lived in Japan. The class Sero attends is home to the "Fearsome Four", a group of monstrously strong students that gave the class it's glowing reputation. Bakugou won the Sports Festival and was fast tracked into stardom. Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki gained a reputation for fighting and defeating the Hero Killer together. After Todoroki's father, Endeavor admitted that he took the credit for beating Stain so his son and his friends wouldn't get in trouble the three young students became overnight sensations.

Midoriya always had his share of fangirls from fellow classmates to psychotic villains but now he was now _the_ most sought after boyfriend to teen girls (and some boys) everywhere. This made the easily flustered guy even more of a nervous wreck. His girlfriend, Mina Ashido, a good friend of Sero also had to deal with her fair share of haters who think Midoriya should be with them instead. Thankfully, she's well aware of how in love Midoriya is with her so she enjoyed messing with the fans. Her favorite method of riling them up was by taking pictures of her and Midoriya going on dates and kissing and then posting those photos on Social Media.

Iida also gained a slew of fans after the Stain incident. The Pro Hero, Uwabami took advantage of Iida's mature looks and muscles and manipulated the poor guy into modeling. He believed her words about how doing all the crap she told him to do would make him a better hero; and so he ended up modeling underwear and swim trunks in various magazines. The Class President was teased endlessly for being so easily swayed by the snake heroine's words. He also received compliments from his pals for having the best figure of all the guys. Iida took the sudden fame and fangirls better than Midoriya though; being the heir of a famous heroic lineage made him used to fame and he was super professional to everyone. He even took the fact that his girlfriend Camie loved collecting the magazines that he took part in for "research purposes" well.

Todoroki was always pretty damn popular. His popularity only increased now that his father was the number one hero. His dad always heaped praise on him, can't say it was unwarranted. Todoroki was the guy who kicked Sero's ass in the Sports Festival. Evidently, Todoroki felt massively guilty about his actions and spilled his guts about what he was going through to the Tape user. Sero wasn't as surprised as Todoroki assumed he would be however, having a mother who runs an adoption agency for kids who lost their parents to villains he met and befriended kids that went through similar situations that Todoroki went through; being bred and raised to be a parent's weapon...it's terrible. The fact that Endeavour did all that shit legally and Todoroki made him promise to keep it between himself and Midoriya (someone else who knew the entire truth) made him sick to his stomach.

"Hey, Hanta!"

"Uh, yeah Setsuna?"

"You look a little spaced out? You don't like Amélie?"

"No, no, it's not that! I was just thinking of...stuff"

"Like what?"

"I wanted to know...do you like me?"

"Uh...I'm kinda dating you, of course I like you, you goof! Why do you ask now?"

"I was just wondering...how can you like someone so boring?"

"Boring? How are you boring?" at this point, Setsuna got off her back and faced Sero eye to eye to talk from the heart.

"I share a class with some of the greatest future heroes in Japan and all I can do is tape stuff up. No one ever recognizes me and when they do it's always because they see me as the guy who got his ass beat by Todoroki. There is nothing extraordinary about me, I'm not the fastest or the strongest or the strongest guy you'd ever meet. I'm...I'm generic! I don't think I should be attending the same school as my friends!"

Setsuna let out a light sigh, she felt bad that she never picked up on her boyfriend's insecurities but vowed to make things right. "Do you really think that Sero?"

"...A little, yeah"

"Let me ask a couple of friends if they feel the same way." Setsuna began to type on her phone, most likely a text message.

"Come on Setsuna, If you're asking Iida and Midoriya then of course you'll get a reply saying something about how amazing and integral I am to the class…"

"Those two weren't the guys I was asking. Oh! They responded!" Setsuna showed off her phone screen to Sero so he could see who she contacted and how they replied.

"Sero doesn't think he special? That's a load of crap! I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have on my side if I ever get into trouble. He's kind and smart and compassionate. He also helped me be man enough to ask my boyfriend out!"- Kirishima

"If Tapey thinks he isn't worth being in UA, tell him I said that he should shut the fuck up and realize how awesome he is. I don't think I could put up with half the shit he does when I'm around. He's so fucking good at calming people down and letting those extras know shit's gonna be alright. I wouldn't have never got the balls to date Kirishima if he hadn't led the way".- Bakugou

"Wow...they really think that highly of me?"

"They're not the only ones…" Setsuna ripped off one of her legs after speaking. If Sero wasn't aware of the fact that his girlfriend's quirk lets her cut off pieces of her body he would have freaked the fuck out. "Can I have some tape, Hanta?"

"Sure" Sero ejected some of his tape out of his elbows and gave it to Setsuna and gawked as she hastily put her leg back together and secured it with said tape.

"You may not realize it but you're good at keeping people together. It may be "generic" to you but for me it's called being reliable. And in this world where things change too fast or too drastically having someone you could always count on to stay with you is someone you should never let go. All of your other friends have too much emotional baggage that could get them messed up, but I know that you're a well adjusted guy who can handle anything or help anyone. I know that you're the older brother to the children your mom's agency works with. All those kids were the reason why you decided to become a hero, weren't they? You didn't care about being number one or carrying on your family's legacy! You saw what happens when villains attack and you wanted to prevent that from ever happening! That's as good a cause any! So don't you dare say that you don't belong in the place you are!"

Setsuna became a lot more emotional than she would have liked saying her speech. It was just the fact that her wonderful boyfriend, who she wouldn't trade for the world actually doubted himself was blind to all the great things he was. It made her feel depressed.

"God, I am such a terrible boyfriend…"

"Wait, what?"

"I made you cry over me." Sero wiped the tears off her face gently "God, I hate crying...I see a lot of that at my mom's job. Been helping her work ever since I got my quirk. I figured that I could entertain the kids because God knows they needed something to smile at. Sometime after I started volunteering at my mom's agency I realized that all I wanted to do is keep the smiles on kids' faces. If I became a hero than I could stop any villain from making a little girl or boy cry. Heh, I know that this isn't the "deepest" motivation but what can I say? "

"I think it's great...how you do everything you do because of the kids you helped at your mom's job."

"Helped? Still do! While I love everyone who my mom helps there is nothing that makes me more happy than seeing a kid's room be empty when I visit…"

Sero knew that his girlfriend would be befuddled by his...kinda chilling statement so he decided to elaborate "Confused? I would think so! Whenever a kid leaves my mom's care that means he or she had found new place to call home. The place my mom works at is great but we all want to see a child find a home for themselves. So while it's sad to say goodbye I know that the kids who leave are with a new family now. And we always get visitors from former orphans we helped. You don't know how awesome it is to see doctors, lawyers, and freakin' CEOs come back to the place that helped them as a kid and donate money and medical supplies! God, it warms your heart to know that someday you know the children you help smile will grow up to become something awesome!"

"All of that sounds pretty heroic. Fighting to save our children and our future? That's some old-school comic book stuff you'd see in stuff before quirks became a thing."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for pulling out of my funk Setsuna. You're the best!"

"That's what I keep telling people! But seriously, I hate the fact that you felt like crap and I didn't know. You're a great hero and a wonderful guy Hanta. Please don't be like that ever again!"

"Yeah...I promise. After all, how could I make the kids I see laugh if I can't maintain a smile myself?


End file.
